


Trust your gut.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [25]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Frankie kills someone.Season 6 Episode 1: The Platform





	Trust your gut.

"What happened?"

"I swear he had a gun."

"Ok, it's ok. We'll find it...In the meantime, you're going to go to the hospital."

"Jane," says Korsak

"Shit...they got here fast."

"The police officer involved shooting init, it sends off alarm bells," replies Korsak

 

"Frankie Rizzoli."

"He's going to the hospital, he's very traumatized."

"Nice try...Frankie Rizzoli I'm arresting you on suspicion of manslaughter. You have the right to remain silent."

"Don't say anything till your lawyer gets there."

 

Frankie nods.

 

The next day.

Maura walks into the squad room.

 

"Anything?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

Maura sits in a chair taking Jane's hand.

 

"What the hell am I going to do."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Maura what if he...no I'm not going to say. He's my brother, I know he didn't do it but, where's the gun?"

"Babe you have always trusted you're gut, don't stop that now."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"You have news don't you."

"Not good...Shawn's dead, this is now a Murder investigation."

"Oh, my God."

 

2 days later.

 

"Thank you, If it wasn't for you I could have been facing a life sentence."

"Well, I..."

"She never doubted you, not once."

 

Frankie hugs Jane.

Jane reaches out taking Maura's hand.

 

"Thank you," Jane whispers.


End file.
